


The Cabin

by jardinsdeminuit



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, Choking, Cute Yuma, Cutesy, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinsdeminuit/pseuds/jardinsdeminuit
Summary: Wanting an escape from his brothers, Yuma takes Yui to a secluded holiday cabin in the middle of the snowy woods. Smutty shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Mukami Yuuma, Mukami Yuuma/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a holiday story, but as usual, I have no concept of a writing schedule, so yay, first one-shot of 2021! Yuma is a little softer in this one and Yui a little more willing than my usual fics, so hopefully this filth embodies the cutesy holiday spirit.
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed or want to see a fic of another character! I'm always open to suggestions when it comes to DL ❤️

“Can I look yet?”

Yuma grinned as he directed Yui along the path, his hands over her eyes. “Not unless you want to spoil your susprise.”

Although it was impossible to see her face from this angle, he could almost taste the shiver of excitement that raced across her skin. It was the first time he'd ever done something like this for her, and he was eager to see her reaction.

The path they were on sloped upwards slightly through the forest. The sun had only just set, so the sky was still tinged with the slightest hint of purple, barely visible through the thick canopy. Winter boots crunched against the snow-dusted floor. If the chill in the air was anything to go by, Yuma wouldn't have been surprised if they didn't experience another snowfall sometime in the night.

After a few minutes of walking, Yuma brought Yui to a stop and lifted his hands. “All right. _Now_ you can look.”

Yui opened her eyes to see a cabin tucked between the trees in front of her. It was made entirely of wood, with a veranda at the front and a pointed roof. Warm light spilled from the windows out onto the snow.

She gasped. “It's beautiful.”

“Just wait until you see the inside,” said Yuma.

He swept forward, slipped a hand beneath Yui's legs and picked her up in his arms. Before she could protest, he'd begun to carry her along the path and up the front steps. With the hand that held up her shoulders, Yuma grabbed the handle and pushed open the door.

The warmth enveloped them at once, soothing Yui's apple-red cheeks. Once Yuma had placed her on the floor, she looked around and found herself holding back another gasp. It was wonderful. They stood in a square room with a sofa on the right and a fire burning in a stone hearth on the left. A ladder led up to a tiny open loft, where she could see a pair of futons tucked away.

Yet it was the wall at the back that caught her attention. Well, she thought _wall_ , when in fact, it was one huge window that gave a fairytale-like view of the snowy forest on the other side.

“What d'you think?” asked Yuma.

“It's beautiful,” Yui breathed.

“Well, it's our first winter together. I figured it'd be nice to spend a few days away from my brothers, just the two of us—”

He was cut off as Yui threw her arms around his chest. With over a foot in height between them, she had to push herself up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss against his jaw.

Yuma grinned and gave the back of her thigh a light slap. “I'm going to get some more firewood. Warm yourself by that fire and I'll be back in a minute.”

Yuma's breaths formed icy clouds as he stepped back into the cold. The forest was utterly silent around him, except for the distant rustle of what he assumed to be some kind of animal, barely detectable even to his sensitive ears. He'd been told this was what it would be like out here in the mountains: peace and quiet, a place for him and Yui to relax on their own. Kou had been the one to suggest it. He'd even helped contact the travel agency and arrange everything. Turned out he wasn't completely useless, after all.

Yuma found the shed at the side of the cabin, filled with enough chopped wood to last the rest of the winter. He bent down and picked up as much as he could carry in his arms, then turned to make his way back.

His feet came to a stop as a thought hit him. Curious, he walked in the other direction, towards the back of the cabin. He slipped behind a tree and glanced in through the huge window. What he saw made his chest tighten.

Yui stood in front of the fire. She'd removed her coat and jumper, leaving her in just her tights, skirt and bra. The light of the flames danced across her pale skin. He'd seen her naked many times before, but knowing that she was unaware of his presence somehow made the sight all the more thrilling. He watched her run her hands across her cold cheeks, then shake out her hair. Normal, everyday actions that sent his imagination wild as he looked on from afar, especially knowing that they had a whole interrupted four days alone with one another.

Suddenly, Yui turned her head and looked out of the window. For a moment, her eyes fell on Yuma, and he thought he'd been spotted, but then she looked past him into the forest. He sighed and retreated further behind his tree. He was safe.

Back in the cabin, Yui allowed her gaze to linger on the landscape for a few more seconds before turning her attention to the mirror above the hearth once again. Standing here in this cabin still seemed like a dream. That Yuma would take the time to plan a trip like this... She smiled. It was a touching, romantic gesture, even if the idea of spending so much time alone with him scared her a little. They may have been dating for a few months now, but Yuma still got rough sometimes on account of his mood swings. Perhaps these would were a way for him to prove that he could be sweet when he wanted to.

She lifted her chin slightly to inspect the recent bite marks on her neck. Most were barely visible anymore. She wasn't sure whether it was something in vampire saliva or simply a kind of magic that healed the wounds within days, though she was grateful. If not, her body would probably be peppered with scars right now. She shuddered at the mental image.

The door swung open, making her jump, and in walked Yuma with arms full of firewood. He stamped his snow-caked boots on the mat and barked, “Oi, Sow. Come and take some of this off me.”

Yui did as he told her, taking as much of the firewood as she could carrying it over to the basket beside the hearth, while Yuma dropped the rest on the floor. Once his boots were off and his coat on the hook, he picked up the wood and piled it on top of the rest.

“That should take us through the night,” he said. “Mark my words. This place is going to be warmer than an oven for the next few hours.”

Yui smiled at that. The walk from the bus station to the cabin might only have taken twenty minutes, but it was enough to freeze her to the bone beneath her coat. Thankfully, she was quickly warming up with the fire so close.

Reaching out, she took Yuma's hands in her own and ran her thumbs over his palms. “You're so cold.”

Yuma shrugged. “I've told you so many times. I don't feel the cold like you do.” He bent down suddenly, wrapped his arms around Yui's waist and picked her up. “Though if you want to have a go at warming me up, I won't complain.”

The feeling of his breath on Yui's face made her mind swim. She wanted him badly, and one look into his hazel eyes told her that he felt the same. But something was holding her back. She glanced over her shoulder at the window, which now seemed like less of a gateway to the forest so much as an opening for prying eyes.

“Mm, what's that? You worried about people looking in?”

Yui nodded. “A little.”

Grinning, Yuma said, “Seems kinda hypocritical, since you were happy to undress in front of it earlier.”

A flush of heat rose to Yui's cheeks. “That's not—”

“Relax. I didn't bring you here for us to be spied on. Besides...” His voice dropped to a whisper. “ _I'm_ the biggest, scariest thing in this forest for miles around.”

Yui wasn't about to deny him that. From the way he was carrying her, she'd have thought she weighed little more than a pillow. Feeling the tension drain from her, she leaned down and rubbed the tip of her nose against Yuma's. Then she kissed him.

As was usual between the two of them, what started out sweet quickly descended into fiery, desperate passion. Yui wrapped her legs around Yuma's waist, anchoring herself to him as she moved her lips against his. She could feel her heartbeat in her temples, the frantic pulse blocking out everything but the man before her. She couldn't breathe. Yuma wouldn't let her. His tongue curled in her mouth, hands squeezing her thighs so tightly it was almost painful.

Yui's back hit something hard. It took her a moment to realise she was lying down on the rug in front of the fire. She'd been so taken by the embrace, she hadn't noticed Yuma setting her down. She squirmed beneath him, trying to find a comfortable position against the ground, while he removed his shirt and propped himself up on his arms above her.

The kiss had left her hot and needy, and seeing Yuma naked from the waist up only made it worse. Tawny brown hair hung in a messy ponytail over his wide shoulders. She reached up and traced her fingertips across his collar.

“What's with that look?” Yuma snorted. “You're acting like you've never seen me nude before.”

And yet as he looked down at the woman beneath him, Yuma felt gripped by the same wave of heat. He smelt her blood, hot and sweet, through her skin, mixing with the stronger scent of sweat that was beginning to build as they lay this close to the fire. It was all so intoxicating to him that for a moment, he could think of nothing but ravaging her on the spot.

“Yuma?” Yui reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. They kissed again, and this time, she felt the tips of his fangs brush her lips. Usually, she recoiled at the thought of him biting her, but right now, there was nothing more she wanted than to feel him sink inside her, even if it meant bearing the pain that came with it.

As if sensing her desires, Yuma broke the kiss. He touched his lips to her jaw, her neck, her collar, all the while fiddling with the catch on the back of her bra. When he finally managed to unclip it, he pulled the garment off and and sank his teeth into the soft flesh at the top of her right breast.

The bolt of pain raced through Yui's entire body. She arched her back, bent her knees and wrapped her fingers in Yuma's hair, nails digging into his scalp. The first few moments were always the worst while she adjusted to the discomfort of being penetrated, but then as pleasure took over, she felt herself begin to fall apart. Just the feeling of Yuma's tongue lapping against her skin, the rough moans that escaped his chest, was enough to make her whine.

Yuma had promised her she'd get addicted to being bitten in time. She just didn't realise how consuming that addiction could become.

When the vampire finally broke apart from her, Yui guided his head further downwards. He shifted on the rug and plunged his teeth into the flesh just above her hip. Yui had to bite her lip to keep from howling. Each area of her body produced a different sensation when bitten, pain mixing with deep gratification at knowing that she was being used by Yuma, that every tremble and groan he made was because of her body and blood.

With one hand propping himself up, Yuma hooked his thumb around her underwear and pulled it aside as far as it would go. Like just about everything to do with him, Yuma's hand was large, and as he traced a fingertip around the edge of her opening, Yui felt her body tense in anticipation of what was to come.

Raising his head, Yuma slid two fingers inside her up to the second knuckle. Normally, he started with one, but tonight, he wanted to see her squirm beneath him, and squirm she did. The whimpers that escaped her lips, the way she bucked her hips and clenched around him, made him feel dizzy with arousal.

He smirked. “My my, Sow. If this is all it takes to produce those kinds of noises from you...” Yuma began to pump into her slowly, coaxing more moans from her. He wasn't sure which was more delicious: the sounds, or the taste of her blood that lingered on his tongue. A part of him wanted to bite her again, but he suspected that might send her into overload, and he wanted to save at least some of her for what was to come. Not to mention the growing need between his legs was quickly becoming too much for him to ignore.

When he could take it no longer, Yuma withdrew his hand. Yui whined at the loss of his fingers, though she knew it wouldn't be long until they were replaced with something far more substantial. The familiar mix of excitement and apprehension filled her at the thought of taking Yuma. Even now, a couple of months into their relationship, she often struggled with their love making. She knew it wasn't supposed to hurt as much as it did, though she suspected that was as much to do with the fact Yuma was physically daunting as it was his tendency to be rough with her in the moment.

Besides, just like she'd grown to love being bitten, there was something addictively enjoyable about being pinned down by him that made her want to bear the pain over and over.

“Here you go.” Yuma's hands were already at his zipper as he sat back on the rug, and then he was slipping them down, revealing strong, muscled legs. His erection was already painfully visible behind his black pants. Just the sight of it made Yui rub her thighs together.

He lay back against the floor, feet to the window, and Yui mounted him. She'd removed her underwear so that she was completely naked. Her heat rubbed up against his bare cock, the friction only intensifying the ache at the base of her stomach.

The corner of Yuma's lips turned upwards. “Kinda peaceful, don't you think? You and me together, out here in the middle of nowhere. Nobody around to bother us.”

At his words, Yui couldn't help but glance over her shoulder at the huge window behind her. Once again, she felt overly exposed, as if the forest itself were watching her.

“Oi.” Yuma's voice brought her attention back to him. “Look at _me_.”

He grabbed her by the hips and dug his fingers in hard. Yui bit her lip to keep from crying out, which made him chuckle. “Keep holding it in. Let's see how long it takes for you to beg my name, shall we?”

Yui straightened her legs so that she was hovering above him. With a grunt, Yuma took hold of his cock and ran his hand from tip to base before lining it up with her opening.

She trembled against his touch as he eased her onto him. Her walls stretched to accommodate his girth, making her groan softly at the mixture of pain and satisfying fullness. Once he was almost completely inside her, Yui paused. Her hands slid from his stomach to his chest, fingers curling against his skin. Sensing her discomfort, Yuma grabbed her by the wrist and squeezed gently. The urge to begin thrusting into her on the spot was overwhelming, but he was feeling kind tonight, so he lay back against the rug and let her take things at her own pace.

Slowly, Yui began to move. She rolled her hips over Yuma's, pushing more and more of him into her, until he was sheathed inside completely. She looked down. His hair, barely confined to its ponytail anymore, fanned out around him, and the light of the fire sent foreign shapes flickering across his body. To think that when they'd first met, she'd thought of him as nothing more than a beast. Not that much had changed in that regard. She still considered him as such. But there was a soft side to Yuma as well, one that often rose to the surface in quiet moments like this, when it was just the two of them wrapped up in one another alone.

As if he could read her mind, Yuma grinned. “Bet you're glad I brought you out here now, aren't ya? There's nobody around for miles. I can make you scream as much as I _want_.”

At his last word, he thrusted his hips upwards. Yui cried out and recoiled, but Yuma grabbed her by the waist and held her firmly in place. He guided her hips over him, back and forth, until the feeling of him thrusting into her was the only thing she could think of.

“Yuma,” she gasped. “Not so rough...”

The vampire snorted. Did she really think this was rough? She knew what he was capable of, yet still complained even when he was acting. To him, it sounded like a challenge.

His hand shot up and caught Yui by the neck. Long fingers wrapped around the base of her throat and squeezed, adding yet another layer of dizziness to her already addled mind. The look of dark amusement in Yuma's eyes warned her against fighting back.

“Keep going, Sow,” he whispered. “You wouldn't want me to squeeze any tighter, would you?”

Yui had no choice but to obey. She could still breathe, but barely. As she rode him, she tried to concentrate on the sensations at the base of her abdomen, the pressure that mounted each time their skin ground together. Her shoulders trembled, head tilted back, lips parted as she gasped and writhed against his fingers.

All of a sudden, Yuma shifted. With his hand still holding her throat, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. An arm wrapped around her waist, and then he was thrusting up into her with a force that made Yui feel like she was about to split in two at any moment.

Yuma had promised he'd make her beg for him. Right now, she wanted to scream his name at the top of her lungs. She was so engulfed by him that she no longer knew if the heat pulsing through her body was a result of the fire by their side or her own effort, spread across her skin in the form of a sheen of sweat. At last, Yuma's hand switched to the back of her neck. Before she could take a breath, he'd pulled her into an embrace, his lips parting hers with hungry insistence. She returned the energy until it was impossible to tell which one was leading the kiss.

As usual, the only warning Yui received that she was close was a sudden tautness in her stomach. The next thing she knew, her climax broke like a wave against a rock. She tightened her fingers in Yuma's hair, shuddering and moaning as he cradled her to his chest. Every inch of her body felt like it was melting in his arms.

Yuma's laugh was soft in her ear. “What did I say? You've never been so loud in your life.”

If Yui weren't already thoroughly flushed, she knew her cheeks would begin to burn at his taunting. She rested her chin on his shoulder and combed her fingers through the tangles in his hair. Her whole body ached, her neck in particular. She wouldn't have been surprised to find bruises blooming there should she take a look in the mirror. But it was okay. Like the bites on her skin, they were a part of her now, a gift rom Yuma in the most twisted sense. More than that, they marked her as his, and Yui couldn't think of a more beautiful gift than that.

The man gave her no warning before knocking her back onto the rug. Strong hands flipped her onto her front, then grabbed her hips and pulled her back into him. Yui caught a glimpse of their reflections in the glass up ahead. A shiver of pleasure shook her as she watched Yuma bend over her, run his fingers up her back and grab her hair.

“Did you really think it would end there?” She could practically hear the smile in his voice. “We've got a long night ahead of us, you and I. Better prepare yourself.”

He paused to follow Yui's eyes. She seemed to be distracted by something in the window. For a moment, he thought it was their reflections, but then he looked beyond to see a fluffy of white flakes drifting down on the other side. Just as he'd predicted, it had started to snow.


End file.
